User blog:Master Shadow Warrior/The Ara Lok
The Ara Lok This page is part of the redemption timeline by OrkMarine and is created by Master Shadow Warrior The Ara Lok (Translates literally to people of Lok) are a Xeno race hailing from the northern fringes of the galaxy originally from the moon called Lorreck Pollin now forced to wander the galaxy in a giant fleet. They follow the code called the Lok that determines everything they are. Appearance The Ara Lok is a huge muscled race tall enough to almost see eye to eye with space marines so about eight feet. They have a sort of greyish light blue skin colour and long white hair. Their hands and feet are strong built to climb the massive trees of their homeland Home world The Ara Lok come from a moon roughly about half the size of Earth which they call Lorreck Pollin. It orbits a massive gas giant along with many other moons and gains its light from a close red dwarf; however it is the only moon there that can sustain life. Lorreck Pollin mainly composes of deserts, tropical jungles and ice lands at both poles situated on a massive continent with a giant inland sea. Lok Concept- An important concept in the Lok is the idea ‘it is to be so’. It is the idea that everything and everyone in the universe has its own nature, and all of these things come together to form proper order such as drought destroying crops. It is every individual’s choice whether or not they act according to their nature and the nature of the universe, oppose this proper order and fight against their own nature and the world around them. It is that an individual is not truly an individual but part of a greater whole. Their own nature contributes to the nature of the universe, so if they struggle against that they disrupt the balance of the whole thus hurting themselves. Because of this society is not artificial but part of nature. Culture- Every single aspect of the Ara Lok lives are dictated by the Lok, which they follow without question and they see it as their duty to forcefully educate those who do not comprehend. For the Ara Lok the Lok is morality and all societies that refuse it are belived to live in chaos and suffering. To convert these other beings to the Lok is to liberate them from their suffering and torment. Ara Lok who has abandoned the Lok are branded as Nasoc (forsaken of the way) and they travel far from the fleet and often work as mercenaries for pirates or even the imperium. All Ara Lok are defined by their social role which is a defining part of the persons nature, it is unchangeable. Ara Lok value their tools highly and consider them a part of their worthiness. If an Ara Lok soldier is separated from his gun that Ara Lok would be shamed. Ara Lok accept any race into their culture, being part of the Lok you are Ara Lok. History It is believed Ara Lok first came into existence at the very start of M24 on the planet they called Lorreck Pollin But to then this was Y1E99 (Years of first existence starting at 99 and working its way down) The Ara Lok believe that this was the awakening of the first Ara Lok named Grokk Dor meaning first created. And he wandered the deserts and tropical jungles of Lorreck Pollin in search of others and reasons of his existence. For 100 years he wandered until he came upon another on the moon, a female. They created the new Ara Lok people and died thus creating a new age YW999 (Years of wandering)(M24,100) Where The new Ara Lok spit up and wandered around the moon hunted the more primitive races and meeting other intelligent races such as themselves and moving on through the seasons. For 1,000 years they wandered discovering the secrets of tools, fire, and shelter. But eventually this wandering ended with a group of Ara Lok settling in the north of the moon creating the first city thus came Y1C599 (Year of first civilisation)(M25,100) They prospered trading in stone tools flints and furs that was until Y1C126(M25,574) when hunting parties begun to disappear in the jungle and small settlements begun to be burned. The Ara Lok became aware of the existence of another intelligent race they called the Nadock. A war begun between the two races but it was abruptly ended when disaster struck. Another large moon orbiting the gas giant blotted out the red dwarf which created an extended winter. This forced the Ara Lok to migrate south over a frozen sea to a large island in the middle of the icy sea and they settled there. During this time arose Grokk Lok (first of Lok) who instead of following his people wanders around the moon in search of answers of why he existed. He reached the icy sea near death and then found the true meaning as giant creatures destroyed the land around him. He carved these words into a stone A plague must cause suffering for as long as it endures, Earthquakes must shatter the land. They are bound by their being. It is to be. For the world and the self are one. Existence is a choice. A self of suffering, brings only suffering to the world. It is a choice, and we can refuse it. He returned to the island just as the ice around it begun to melt. He spread his ideas and started a new age. YE499 (Years of enlightenment)(M25,700) Under the Lok the Ara Lok prospered advanced from simple tools to forging iron metal and then steel. The Ara Lok advanced to where we were in the Middle Ages. But in the dying days of the years of enlightenment the Ara Lok sailed off their island for the first time and found three other divided yet intelligent races fighting over supremacy over the moon. The Acrashiok (leader) in his throne room then declared the years of enlightenment over and the years of conquest to begin. YC8999.(M26,200) The Ara Lok created an armada of ships and sailed thirsty for conquest. They met many other races they never met before such as the Karak(big creature), huge giants that wandered the north the NurGok (desert creatures) a nomadic people smaller than most beings and the most developed of them all the Volok horned creatures eight foot tall with an empire that took up most the moon. For hundreds and thousands of years the Ara Lok fought for the moon countless battles were fought against all of these races but in YC2733(M32,267) the Ara Lok came to a point where they could no longer advance. A peace treaty was created between them and the last remaining of the three races the Volok. Despite the treaty only lasting one hundred years the Ara Lok developed the first gunpowder weapons made from natural powders. When the war finally resumed the Ara Lok had the advantage and in 2500 years they completely annihilated the Volok leaving them extinct. The Ara Lok now had peace and thus began YP3023 (Years of peace) (M35,200). They began to prosper and rebuild the scared landscape; they started to learn the secrets of the world around them this lead them to learning that their world was going to end. The red dwarf that provided light and life to the planet was going to collapse and turn into a black hole and devour their world. The Ara Lok saw this and begin to build new technology to escape the disaster. By YP2020(M35,203) They developed space travel and begun to mine from the other moons and by YP91 they developed space travel technology similar to the Tau. The construction of a massive fleet then begun, thousands upon thousands of ships were constructed in a short time to house the entire Ara Lok race. On the final year of the red dwarf’s life they left aboard their massive fleet. Watching as their home they had lived on since the beginning of their race was devoured by a massive black hole. The years of second wandering begun. Timeline Y1E99 (M24,001) The Ara Lok are thought to have come to existence at this year. YW999 (M24, 100) Grokk Dor finishes his search and finds a female Ara Lok they expand their race and Years of wandering begin YW999-YW1 (M24,100-M25,99) The Ara Lok discover the power of flints, tools, weapons, and shelter in these years. Y1C599 (M25,100) The Ara Lok settle in the north of Lorreck Pollin and start their first civilisation this marks the start of the years of first civilisation Y1C126 (M25,574) The Ara Lok civilisation are being attacked by and unknown race leaving nothing but destruction left Y1C126-Y1C1 (M25,574-M25,699) Faced with the mysterious other race and a solar eclipse that last for an extended period of time. The Ara Lok migrate south in search of a warmer climate over a frozen sea. This is also the time where the Lok finally come into existence. YE499 (M25,700) The Ara Lok settle on an island in the middle of a frozen sea, they also adopt the Lok and a warmer climate settles in melting the sea. YE499-YE1 (M25,700-M26,199) The Ara Lok prosper under the years of enlightenment and advance to where man was in the middle ages, forging iron and steel. YC8999 (M26,200) After discoveries of other races on other lands the Acrashiok declares it is time for war and a mighty Ara Lok fleet goes to other land in search of war. This starts the years of conquest YC,8999-YC1 (M26,200-M35,200) Massive wars are fought against the other races, going on and off these wars eventually lead to the extinction of two of the three intelligent races other than the Ara Lok. It eventually ends when the Ara Lok develop gunpowder weapons and defeat the last remaining race. YP3023 (M35,200) After the last race is defeated the Ara Lok finally are dominate in the moon of Lorreck Pollin creating an age of peace YP3023-YP1 (M35,200-M38,223) The Ara Lok realize the their time at Lorreck Pollin is limited. So they try to develop technology to get them of their moon. They finish the construction of a massive fleet with technology similar to the Tau and leaves their world which is devoured by a black hole. Y2W1-present (M38,223-M41) The Ara Lok are forced to wander the stars in their fleet as they are constantly attacked by Eldar Orks and men of the Imperium. M41 The Wandering Fleet The wandering fleet houses almost all of the Ara Lok race in its thousands upon thousands of ships all varying in size. Technology The Ara Lok are very advanced in technology, since the destruction of their homeland they have been working on better ways of travel for their fleet, the power of their weapons and stuff for normal everyday life. Because of their well-ordered society they are able to advance their tech quickly without delay and now currently have technology similar to the Tau. Their battles in elder space have also helped in this, since they have been finding numerous pieces of elder tech and they has been upgrading them to. Weapons Because of the Ara Loks strength they favour heavy weapons and melee weapons compared to smaller types. Category:Blog posts